Crushes Don't Exist During The Zombie Apocalypse
by CrissTwriter
Summary: Criss likes to push back her feelings for Carl. They look kinda cute together, but it's the zombie apocalypse... and maybe Criss is the only one that cares about the timing. One-Shot, MIGHT become Multi-Chaptered Rated T for (eventual) language and close scenes


**I have not updated in forever, or even made a new story. School has been gettin in the way of things. I have time right now, though! I've been into TWD, so I decided to make this. Enjoy!**

I sat in my cell, staring up at the concrete ceiling. My mind was still spinning, the thoughts of that day pounding against my skull. The sick ward broke out, resulting in most of its people dying. Glenn almost died, and he's living only due to a tube stuck down his throat. Then Carol was cast out and-

I sighed heavily, pushing the heels of my palms against my closed eyes and trying to force the headache that had formed away.

I instead tried to focus on warming up. The cold seeped through my blankets, causing me to shiver a bit. I pulled the covers up over my chin, and after a few minutes of breathing into my hands as an attempt to chase some of the cold away I groaned.

A voice spoke from the silence, "You okay, Criss?"

I turned over towards the bed across from mine. Carl was staring at me through the dark as far as I could tell from the moon light.

"I wish the ceiling was gone," I spoke,"I want to see the stars before I go to sleep."

I heard Carl shuffling around, pulling his body out from under his covers and walking towards my bed.

"Scooch," he whispered when he got to my bed, poking my side lightly.

I moved over, giving him room to lie down next to me under the covers.

"Tell me why you're upset," he whispered. I felt his breath against my face due to the limited amount of space, disregarding the fact that he smelled and instead pulling some comfort from it.

"Nothing personal," I whispered back,"Just a lot happened today, y'know? Kinda hard to keep up."

"I know what you mean," Carl spoke after a beat, and then sarcastically, "That's the zombie apocalypse."

I let out a bit of a scoff at that, thinking about it for a moment.

"They always said it wouldn't happen," I spoke my thoughts, "The zombie apocalypse. My mom always rolled her eyes at the mention of it."

"No one thought it would happen, though. No one even knows what caused it."

"True," I whispered back.

We lied there for a bit, listening to the sound of each other's breathing.

I reached my hand out to rest gently on Carl's face, fingers brushing where his jaw met his neck. He shifted closer at that, and I silently thanked the darkness that hid the faint blush I knew was dusted across my freckled cheeks.

So what? Maybe I did like Carl a bit. It's not like there was much time to express such feelings, anyways. Even if I wanted him to know, I'd never be able to tell him.

I was the only one who knew about my crush, other than Maggy, who has caught me staring at him one too many times.

It's not as if he'd like me either way. I wasn't anything special. Brown, wavy hair, brown eyes, slightly pale skin. I wasn't anything special, but he was still my friend for some reason.

This wasn't the closest I've gotten to Carl. We hang out most of the day, other than when we're busy or when he's working with his dad. We've hugged before, like when his mom died. That was the closest I've ever gotten to him, but I was too caught up in grief along with him to enjoy it.

I think he may have read my mind at that moment, because suddenly he scooted even closer, so we were nose-to-nose, and then warpped his arms around me in an awkward lying-down hug.

Laughing a bit in my head at the weird positioning of affection, I pushed his arms back and then sat up, tugging Carl along.

We ended up hugging so that my legs were over his, behind his body, and our top halves were close. We fitted together, and I let myself melt into his body heat as he did to me.

Carl was fourteen, I was thirteen. Only a year difference. I didn't find anything wrong about this. We're both mature for our age, not like we had a choice at that anyways. My fingers weaved through his hair, stroking through the greasy locks contently.

Eventually, I felt him drifting asleep, and I found myself doing so aswell. We must have fallen asleep like that, Carl leaning back against the wall and me leaning against Carl's chest, because the next morning I awoke to him kissing the top of my head and Rick waiting for Carl outside the cell with a faint smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

**A/N Thank you for reading :) I don't know if I should leave this as a oneshot or not. You guys tell me in the comments, please? Thank you, again! **


End file.
